


A Room

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 24, Glory Hole, I’m actually happy with this for some mad reason, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, NSFW, it wasn’t supposed to end the way it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 24 - Glory HoleSo he turned to the only place he knew he’d be able to make quick cash, it was a well known brothel in their universe, and was frequented by many wealthy men.(This was not meant to end with this pairing but my mind just wouldn’t stop writing so have this never before seen pairing!)
Relationships: Anti-Tails/Random Mobian’s, Boomer Walrus/Anti-Tails
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 4





	A Room

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

He was sitting in his booth, the brothel kept them relatively clean on the inside, pink carpet under knees was softer than concrete, the black booth walls had a few stains on them and some scribbles but nothing too disgusting that would cause Miles to leave and abandon the cash he would make tonight. 

Miles wanted out of the Suppression Squad, he had feared Scourge for too long and was doing everything he could to leave.   
He was stealing money when no one looked, taking valuable items from team members and pawning them for cash, scraping every penny he could get his hands on, but it was taking too long. So he turned to the only place he knew he’d be able to make quick cash, it was a well known brothel in their universe, and was frequented by many wealthy men. 

Scourge didn’t know, no one but the owner of this fine establishment knew Miles worked there, and he was going to keep it that way.   
He didn’t show his face, all he did was sit and wait for a client to knock on the wall and slide some cash through the hole, then their dick and Miles would get to work. 

He had been disgusted at first, ashamed that he had fallen so low in life that he needed to suck dick in order to maybe have a better one. The first week had been rough, fear of catching an STD, fear of being found out, constantly feeling filthy and less than his worth.   
It had taken some time for him to adjust to his nightly job but he slowly started finding ways to entertain himself, measuring dicks that came through the hole was actually rather entertaining for him.   
A large amount of dicks shoved through the hole in the wall were relatively small and when Miles saw them he could feel relief come over him, he had found that the men with small dicks tended to be softies and quick finishers, easy money in his eyes.  
Then there were your more average sized customers, they were demanding and loud on the other side and would leave without paying a tip if they didn’t get exactly what they wanted, Miles detested them as they were alway rude and obnoxious.  
And finally the larger clients, there were few but they stood out to Miles and he had memorised the three well endowed clients he would get through the hole at least twice a week if not more. 

The first was a boar Mobian, his shaft was a dark chestnut brown that turned to pink at the tip, Miles had not been prepared when he tried to swallow the length and gagged hard the first time he tried and his teeth grazed over the cock as he tried to pull away. He feared the boar would rage at him, try and kick the wall down or look through the hole to threaten him, but the boar didn’t do anything. He simply waited for Miles to try again, he didn’t seem angry or unhappy, so Miles started again, this time more prepared and knowing his limits. The boar left a tip and had been coming back every Thursday, Friday and Monday since that day, Miles had learned how to beepthroat from this boar letting him take his time and it had benefited him with other clients.

The next well endowed client was a bear, he had a girth the Miles really struggled with. He was loud and asked Miles for a lot during their sessions. “Suck it harder!” “Stroke me!” “C’mon use yer tongue more!” “Moan round it!” Miles tried to please him as best he could by following every instruction he was given, and it must work because he too had started coming back twice a week, the days changed, to pay Miles for his mouth.

And finally there was Boomer, the first time he chapped the wall and slid the money into the hole Miles didn’t realise it was him until the purple and peach coloured dick slid in and he knew the lavender colour could only belong to Boomer. He had panicked at first of course, his mind ran wild as fear consumed his thoughts.   
Did he know it was him?   
Would he tell Scourge?   
Would he be blackmailed by the walrus?   
For money?   
For sex?   
A chap on the wall brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality, Boomer was still waiting and Miles knew he had to suck him off. It wasn’t bad, no cruel words, no demands, no threats, just moaning and some unexpected praise from the walrus as Miles sucked and licked his cock. When it was over the walrus gave a generous tip and thanked him, Miles looked through the hole to make sure it was definitely Boomer and watched as he left.   
The day after Miles was on edge, the fear that Boomer knew and was just biding his time to blackmail Miles was the only thought in his mind as he went about his day. The threat never came, Boomer never acted differently towards him, and Miles realised that Boomer had no idea it was him that had pleased him the night before.

So Boomer became a regular customer too, he always showed up late and was always one of the last customers for Miles to tend to before he left at 2am. 

Tonight had been a slow night, a handful of regular lengthened customers had graced Miles’s glory hole and had all been pleased, but the money was shit with little tips being given and he wondered if he would even get another customer before he finished up. He looked at his phone and saw it was nearly 2am, he had to be back at base to sleep before Scourge had them up at the crack of dawn for only Chaos knew what and as he was getting up to leave through a backdoor a knock came from the wall.  
He turned to look and saw lavender fingers holding some cash through the glory hole. “You still there?” Boomers voice asked and Miles had to bite his tongue as he almost answered back.

He kneeled back down and took the cash, pocketing it as listened to Boomer unzip his trousers. The peach tip slid in though the hole, Boomer was still stroking the lavender shaft on the other side coaxing himself to his full length before he slid the rest on his cock through the hole and into Miles’s hands. Miles got to work stroking the thick cock in his hands, it felt so heavy in his grasp just like the rest of the walrus was built heavy and strong. He didn’t keep Boomer waiting and slowly licked over the tip, he had been sucking Boomer’s dick for long enough now that he knew the things the walrus liked, his tip was sensitive and if he suckled on it while stroking the shaft he could get Boomer to cum easily. 

He listened to the moans and groans that left Boomer on the other side of the wall as he licked and played with the tip of his cock his hands never stilled as they stroked the thick shaft. “H-Hey! Stop for a sec yeah?” Miles froze, Boomer had never asked to stop before, he let go of the dick and moved his head back a little and waited for Boomer to speak. 

He ran through what he did in his head.   
Did he do something wrong?   
Did he scratch him or bite him without realising?   
Was his tiredness showing? 

“I-I know...you don’t talk but...how much would it cost for...well-for-...” Miles listened to Boomer stutter and fail to find his words, he didn’t know what he was trying to ask for as no client had ever stopped during the blowjob unless they weren’t happy. Boomer made a noise of aggravation before he finally came out with his question. “...what I’m askin is...how much for you, me and a room?” 

Miles felt his blood run cold, Boomer wanted to have sex with him, but he didn’t know it was him right?  
Miles swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to figure a way out of this situation, if he spoke Boomer would recognise his voice and then he’d need to find a way to stop Boomer from telling Scourge, he couldn’t say yes and then show Boomer it was him, he couldn’t see a way out and a little panic was setting in. “H-hey...I’m...I’m sorry if ya don’t want to it’s fine!...I just thought I’d ask and see...c-can I-you keep going?” Miles didn’t know how long he had been in his own thoughts, did he take too long to reply or did Boomer get scared and back track on his own question?  
He didn’t know but he felt uneasy as he returned to stroking the dick in front of him, his hands felt heavy and he started to rush as he felt the need to have Boomer as far away as possible right now. He sucked the tip into his mouth and suckled on it, his hands fast at work stroking the shaft, Boomer wasn’t moaning more groaning and panting as Miles rushed through the blowjob. 

Boomer came with a groan into Miles’s mouth, his shaft throbbing in Miles’s hands as his mouth filled with the sour and bitter taste of cum. He didn’t like to swallow strangers cum and usually left a mess on the floor for a cleaner to take care off after he was gone, but for some reason he swallowed Boomer’s cum more times than he spat it out, he was sure it was psychologically something to do with how he knew Boomer outside of these moments. 

Once he swallowed and pulled off with a pop, he let go of the softening shaft and let Boomer pull himself back though. He listened as the walrus zipped his pants back up and waited for him to leave, but some money was held through the hole. “I’m sorry for asking that stupid question earlier, take this as my apology.” It was rather generous tip and Miles felt a tiny pang of guilt within himself, Boomer must have brought extra cash to buy a room for sex and to pay extra for him. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt this guilt as he took the money or why it grew as he heard the walrus slowly walk away from the hole in the wall. He sat for a moment holding the tip in hand and thinking about what had happened, what Boomer had wanted, how he didn’t demand it or beg for it, how he was kind enough to leave a tip for a poorly done job in Miles’s eyes.   
He looked at his phone as saw it was nearly 2:40am, he grabbed his stuff and left through the backdoor, pushing the feeling down as he made his way out into the cold night air. It was pitch black outside, he hated walking back to the base at these hours but he had no choice.

He leaves the alleyway and starts to walk but freezes as he looks and sees Boomer standing there on the sidewalk. He’s looking down at Miles, his mechanical eye glowing green and wearing an expression Miles had never seen before. He could feel the rush of panic come over him as his mind could only think of the worst, Boomer knew, he’s angry, he’s going to kill me.

“I...I didn’t want you to walk back to base alone...it’s dark and there are all sorts of criminals lurking around at this time, so let’s go back together…” His words were soft, no anger, no threatening tone, just spoken like he would talk to him any other day.

Miles couldn’t describe how he felt, shocked, confused, worried, fearful, none of these could express how he felt. “...I-I don't...understand…” His voice was quiet and had a fear in it and at that moment he considered that he must have looked like a scared child in the walrus’s eyes.

“...I don’t understand it either…” They both just stood there, in the cold, staring at each other as they both tried to make sense of this situation. “...C-can we leave now?...It’ll be warmer at base…” Boomer had started to move and Miles followed, side by side, in silence, both Mobian’s afraid of breaking the silence. 

The base was a half an hour walk away and it was now in site, Boomer stopped and Miles did too. “Um...we...we could forget this ever happened...I won’t say anything and...yeah...we can go back to normal…” The walrus didn’t look at Miles as he spoke, too nervous to make eye contact. 

Miles had questions and he didn’t know how to ask them without any more potential backfire, so he resolved to just nod his head, swallow the lump in his throat and turn to enter the base. He stops before he opens the door, the guilt feeling was strong and he wanted to ask something in the hopes of making it go away. “Do you want you money back?” 

Boomer shook his head. “No, it’s yours…you worked for it…” Another short silence before Miles turns to face Boomer and for the first time making eye contact, he takes a deep breath before he speaks. “Do-do you still want to pay for a room?” The look of shock that appeared on Boomer’s face actually brought a little bit of joy to Miles in this moment and he watched the walrus contemplate his answer. “I-...I would like to...yes.” 

Miles had never felt this way before about anyone, so many mixed feelings all jumbled up in his head and heart. He nodded and reached out to take the larger Mobian’s hand, opening the door to the base and slowly leading the walrus in from the cold early morning air, he didn’t wait and continued to lead Boomer down the halls to their bedroom.   
The walrus didn’t complain as he was led to his own bedroom but as the door closed behind him he knew he had to ask. “I won’t do this if you don’t consent, and at any time you can tell me to stop and I will stop.” Miles felt the guilt leave him as he looked over his shoulder at the walrus behind him. “Same goes for you Boomer, I...I want this to be good and I’ll make it good for you if you make it good for me.” The walrus nodded and with that said they both took their time as they stripped off their clothes. The bed was large and warm under Miles as he crawled onto it, he lay down and felt just how tired he was as his body sank into the sheets, he looked up at Boomer from his spot on the bed and saw the walrus come to lay next to him. “It’s late, I could always pay for a room another day. Right?” His voice was smooth and comfortable to listen to and Miles nodded. “Fine...shall I leave?” The walrus shook his head. “Please stay.” 

That was all that needed to be said between the two as both Miles and Boomer relaxed into a comfortable silence and then into sleep side by side. A silent agreement that they would deal with their questions and problems tomorrow when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
